post_kaiju_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman King
Ultraman King is an extremely powerful ancient Ultra, who is even older than the Plasma Spark and believed to be the most powerful Ultra in this universe. He is known throughout the universe in legend. In times of need, he appears to aid the Ultras of M78, and defends against all sorts of evil from behind the scenes. History Backstory/Origins A legendary Ultraman from the Land of Light, King existed even before the Plasma Spark and was part of its construction team and is one of the Ultra Elders. He is seen as a god-like figure to the people of Nebula M78, Planet L77 and Planet U40. Before he appeared on the Land of Light to cast away Ultraman Belial, no Ultra had ever seen him in the flesh, although he would appear to many other Ultras thereafter. He is extremely powerful in the appearances he has made, showing he is able to bring Ultraman Leo back to life after he'd been sawed to pieces by Commander Black without any effort. When the Gior invaded, Ultraman King appeared to the Space Garrison, informing them he would appear when they needed him. He has not been seen since, however Father of Ultra, Mother of Ultra, and Zoffy appear to know of his whereabouts, informing the Ultra Brothers that King was "facing a threat far greater than any they had encountered before". In the Roleplay TBA Abilities Weapons *'King Hammer '(キングハンマー Kingu Hanmā): Ultraman King can shrink or grow opponents by shaking his hammer in a whacking fashion. His hammer can also be used as a physical weapon. *'Ultra Mantle '(ウルトラマント Urutora Manto): Ultraman King's cape can conjure up objects and stop/fizzle out incoming projectile attacks with the item. This item was given to Leo, but was later returned to him. Techniques *'King Flasher '(キングフラッシャー Kingu Furasshā): Ultraman King can fire a bolt of energy, capable of making explosions as large as he is, from his hands. *'Baptism Ray '(洗礼光線 Senrei kōsen): King can emit tiny, red energy arrows from the red orbs on his chest. This was used to reveal Alien Babalou's true form. *'King Spark '(キングスパーク Kingu Supāku): This technique called down lightning from a flash of, it was used to snap the Ultra Key in half and stop Alien Babalou. *'King Reconstruction Ray '(キング再生光線 Kingu Saisei Kkōsen): Ultraman King can fire a blue beam from his hands, which can resurrect other Ultras. King used this technique to revive Leo after he was killed and brutally dismembered by Alien Bunyo. *'Teleportation '(テレポーテーション Terepōtēshon): Ultraman King can teleport any place he wishes by sheer will. *'Natural Disaster Ability '(天変地異の術 Tenpenchii No Jutsu): Ultraman King can cause Lightning and Blizzards with the snap of his fingers. Used in cartoon of Uchiyama Mamoru version. *'Telekinesis': He can defeat his enemies without touching them. He just uses telekinesis. This what he used to imprison Belial, creating the Space Prison out of rubble from all over the Land of Light *'Omnipotence: '''Ultraman King is said to be all-powerful and undefeatable. He is implied to be capable of doing anything, including the impossible. *'King Shot (キングショット Kingu Shotto): A beam originally only seen in games, the hand position is the same as the Specium Ray but it is much stronger. A version of this was used to seal the Giga Battlenizer in the Valley of Fire, it does not resemble the game version. *'''Universal Merger: King is shown in Ultraman Geed to be able to reverse the damage caused by Belial and restore back the entire universe. He also merges with the universe himself. This is done when King release a large amounts of light particles from one of his jewels on his body. Trivia * Ultraman King is one of the most powerful characters on the wiki, as such, he will probably not appear very often in the roleplays themselves. Category:Ultras Category:Male Category:Aliens Category:Beings with interdimensional abilities Category:Heroes Category:Legendary Ultras Category:Super Ultras Category:Cdrzillafanon's Characters Category:Level 5 Psionics